In general working clothes may be classified as types of upper/lower separated clothes and upper/lower integrated clothes. Here, the upper/lower integrated working clothes may be called a coverall type working clothes, that is, generally an upper/lower integrated working clothes with sleeves different from its similar overall type working clothes.
Such coveralls are worn by workers in the environments such as factories, car centers, etc. to get a basic function of protecting the body of workers and functions of preventing various kinds of pollution materials such as oil, metal powder etc. from directly touching the skin of workers.
Further, such coveralls can exclude an inflow of paint or dusts into the body in a painting work or work in the environment of much dust, thus preventing the body from being stained. As the clothes is an upper/lower one-body type, it can be prevented that a portion of working clothes worn by a worker is caught by working equipment such as an operating machine or protrusions etc., thereby safely protecting workers.
There may be cases that workers wear general other clothes inside the coveralls, and at this time, such underclothes may be protected and the body can be protected from accidents during working.
However, the use of such general coveralls may be cause many limitations in the activity of workers and much working time loss because a worker must first open an upper clothes part and take off the coverall's coupled lower clothes part when the worker needs to perform acts such as excretion of bodily waste. With general coveralls, the worker must subsequently remove shoes so as to prevent the shoes from being caught inside leg parts of the lower clothes part and then expose his/her entire posterior so that he/she can take the necessary action.
Furthermore, when a worker wears an integrated type working clothes in addition to underclothes, such underclothes may disadvantageously shift or ride up inside of the working clothes during working. At this time, to arrange the underclothes neatly, the working clothes should be first taken off, much as the worker might do when excreting wastes as described above, and then the worker can arrange neatly the underclothes, but only through such inconvenience.
Furthermore, a general coverall makes so much of a body protecting function that the activity of workers becomes inconvenient owing to being stuck tightly to the working clothes in the back, wrist and ankle parts with relatively many motions.
Generally in night work, together with the coveralls the workers wear a band such as a luminous X-band wearable over the working clothes or specifically wear a protective clothing of a luminous vest type to which a reflection film is stuck to the back surface of the vest, over the working clothes, thereby ensuring the safety. However, the worker may feel an inconvenience in the activity when wearing another clothing over the working clothes, causing very low work efficiency.